Level 2
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Welcome to Tower Prep: Level Two." *This is now a challenge for whoever wants to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The end wasn't as big as I was expecting. I was hoping for something… flashier? I don't know. But this was sort of what I was waiting to happen. I know it didn't happen, but I like it. So I'll make a story out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Few have made it this far," said the woman at the top of the hill. Her gaze was cast down upon the group of four teenagers, each staring up at her with somewhat horrified eyes. They were afraid of being captured again and being placed back in that school. They didn't want to go back. Not after they had gotten that taste of freedom. They just wanted to stay free. "I am surprised anyone has gotten past the wall at all.

"But since you have made it past," came her voice again after a short pause, "I must be the first to welcome you."

"Welcome us?" asked Ian, his eyes flitting across the woman's features. He took a step forward, a step away from the group. "We're out. You don't have to welcome us anywhere." His tone was sharp on the edge, gaze somewhat narrowed. "We're going home."

"Not yet," said the woman. Her hand swept around the clearing of trees. "You're still contained within the depths of Tower Prep."

"The wall is back there," breathed Suki, pointing behind her as her brows knitted together angrily. "We're not in Tower Prep anymore." Rage began to boil up in her veins, blood racing faster as fear welled inside of her. She didn't want to be in Tower Prep anymore. She didn't want to be there anymore. Not again. She wouldn't go back.

A twisted smile crept across the woman's face. Her eyes glinted demonically. "Welcome to Tower Prep."

Gabe was the next to tell her the exact same thing his friends had said. "We're not inside of the wall anymore," he exclaimed, almost desperate to believe himself. He was finally free. He was finally ready to be free. But now… someone was telling him… he wasn't free… Gabe didn't want to be trapped anymore. He couldn't be trapped again.

"Stop playing with us," hissed CJ from behind the others. She stepped forward to stand beside Ian, finally putting on a brave face in the world that she had grown up in. "It's not funny."

The woman just smiled to the four teenagers. "Welcome to Tower Prep: Level Two." Then she was gone, digitized away from that spot to back inside the first wall they had conquered.

* * *

**A/N: There's the intro. Reviews are welcomed!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm just working right now. I needed to start getting something done. I needed another chapter of something up and this sounded good for now since most of my other stuff kind of hit a writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep.**

* * *

"Ian?" asked Suki, looking to him.

But all she saw in his eyes was a burning fear. A fear of still being trapped. The fear of still being inside the walls. He didn't want to be trapped anymore. That was his one fear. He could do anything: fight gnomes, sneak around campus, face anyone who stood in his way. But his weakness was being stuck inside a cage. He didn't want to be caged. "I…" He was speechless. Ian couldn't come up with any words for what he was feeling. His gaze turned to CJ. "Did you know about this?"

"There's probably a different headmaster out here," she said, panic clearly written across her features. She had been somewhat of a mole inside the walls of the Tower Prep she had known, but this was foreign territory. "I haven't heard a thing about it. Unless the council is of headmasters, not councilmen…" She shook her head, feeling confusion wiping through her system like a fierce tidal wave. "I just don't know, guys. I don't know."

Ian looked to Gabe who looked as pale as a ghost. "Did you hear anything about this at West Campus?" He held some hope that maybe someone knew something about this. Something, anything. He needed information. He needed to know what he was getting himself into before he leapt in headfirst.

The hypersuasion-powered teen just shook his head. He didn't want to be trapped. He couldn't take anymore walls, anymore prisons.

"Alright, then how about we split up." Ian looked to Gabe for a long moment. "You go with CJ and check out that side. Look for the wall or at least the coast. Follow the wall of Tower Prep and work around there until you find something." He looked to Suki. "You're with me. We all meet back here in two hours."

"Good plan," said CJ before taking Gabe's hand and dragging him off in the direction that Ian had indicated for them to go. She trudged over the thick shrubs and such while pulling Gabe behind her. Before they got out of view, she looked over her shoulder to make sure Ian was okay before he and Suki ran off.

* * *

Suki led the way while Ian stayed close behind to make sure nothing came out of the shadows at them. He didn't trust being a prisoner again. "Suki?"

"No, Ian," she said immediately, able to read by his tone what he was about to say, "I don't know anything about this." Her eyes were blazing with rage; Ian didn't see it. "I would've told you. Why would I have planned escape if I knew there would be more outside of it?"

The preflex shuddered, hating how he felt so vulnerable with not knowing. It was like his first day all over again. Waking up with the sheer horror of being in a strange place and not knowing where he was or what was happening or how it was all going on around him or where he was supposed to be or who to trust… He couldn't help but feel that overwhelming panic all over again.

"We'll get through this," she said, already setting an alarm on her PDA so that they knew when to start heading back. "We'll figure out what this level two is all about." Suki quietly stuck her phone back in her pocket and the two trudged on through the wilderness, unsure of what they would find.

* * *

Gabe seemed to finally reel back to reality from his state of shock as CJ spotted the ocean on the horizon. It was about half an hour into their walk and she had run into the ocean. The ocean. The wide-open ocean. Her heart thundered in her chest and she ran, leaving Gabe behind to stumble along after her. He was close enough to complete consciousness where she wasn't afraid to leave him a few yards behind. CJ darted through the trees and leapt over protruding roots, wanting to get closer to the fresh air that didn't seem to exist in a cage like Tower Prep.

When she reached the edge of the cliff, she stared out at the open water. Her eyes shut and she drank in the cool, crisp sea air. Gabe approached behind her. "We still haven't seen the other wall though," he pointed out, ready to be the Negative Ned of the moment. "She could've been right."

"There isn't a level two," breathed CJ, feeling sure of herself on this one. She didn't want to be in another prison. She couldn't take it.

Gabe's head turned sharply to the left, looking for the wall that he expected to be along the peninsula's sheer cliff. "Let's figure out if you're right or not." Now it was time for Gabe to take the lead and walk along the water's edge to get to what could either be freedom or a disappointing truth. He pushed his glasses up and pressed on through the dense forest.

* * *

Suki was the one who saw the ocean first. "Ian," she said, bolting through the trees with the preflex hot on her heels. She moved forward, clothes wrapped tight around her as the cold air slammed into her as if she had opened the door from her warm house to step out into a cold winter day. She stepped further out towards the cliff, staring down at the sharp rocks. "Wow."

"Come on," he said, immediately pulling her along to the right towards where the next wall would be. "Let's get moving." His eyes looked at her happy face and he couldn't help but feel guilty for pulling her away from the fresh freedom. The freedom was so beautiful... He hated dragging her away from it just as much as he hated leaving it himself.

* * *

"There it is."

CJ's heart just sank when those words slipped from Gabe's mouth. She was once more a prisoner.

"There's a level two." Gabe stared at it long and hard, trying to convince himself he was still in West Campus and that all this was just a dream. He wanted it to be a dream; he didn't want to be a captive to the system any longer.

* * *

"Level two," groaned Ian as he saw the wall laid out before them after another half hour hike along the rocky shore line. The thick steel-like wall sprawled out across the grounds from the rocky shore line to the deepest depths of the forest.

Suki's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't help but feel that sinking dread of knowing that they were all trapped again. She didn't want to be trapped again. She couldn't be trapped. Not again. Not anymore.

A long sigh came from Ian and he ran a hand through his hair. "We're in level two."

* * *

**A/N: There's the second chapter. I'm getting the basic idea as of now. So just be patient if the plotline is a bit slow. It's choppy, I know, but the splitting of the teams made it have to be that way. It'll get better from here.**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How about another chapter of this? Let's all keep reviewing. I've finally got some ideas for where this is going…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Well, maybe I do.**

* * *

"So we're trapped," breathed CJ after a long moment of just regrouping themselves. For a time period that seemed to stretch into something of an eternity for the teens, no words had passed between them; just a deathly silence had floated through the trees like a specter over motionless, black water. CJ had been the first to break it. "Again."

Instead of responding, Ian ran a hand through his brownish hair. His eyes flicked around the group to see them all shifting on their feet instead of doing anything to reply to CJ stating the obvious. So he decided to step up and do it himself. "So we get with the program and run it the same way we did the last one," said the preflex, trying to put on his best determined face for the group that surrounded him.

"We have no idea how this one works," said Suki timidly, still shifting on her feet in fear and nervousness that seemed to be gnawing at her stomach. "What if they run it like West Campus? Or what if they have to brainwash us like they did last time?"

"Ian, we have no clue what we're jumping into." Gabe pushed up his thick black glasses as he mulled over some other possibilities. It had to be Level Two for a reason. They couldn't be identical, could they? "Let's just take it slow. They'll already know we escaped because hardly anyone makes it this far, remember?"

"Yeah, but-" Ian was cut off by his hypersuading friend.

"They'll know we plan together to get out. They'd want to split us." He looked to CJ and to Suki, two well-known members of Tower Prep's history, both involved in running and creating it from the inside out. "We're walking targets, Ian."

Ian was about to speak again when CJ started up. "This isn't the same as it was before. Now this is a challenge. We have to find our way out of this one. And who knows? Maybe there's a Level Three and a Level Four. We could be stuck here forever, Ian."

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Ian kept his determined face on. He was ready for game time. Now escaping wasn't just a want; it had become a quest. "We beat the system the first time, no one says we can't beat it again."

"We'd be diving into suicide," said Gabe solemnly. He shook his head in surrender. "They'd know and they'd want to get rid of us so we don't start anything like The Broken or The Rooks. No school wants that and I don't think any school would want us."

Ian mulled over some plans that formulated in his mind. He figured they had two options, neither looking good, but one easily better than the other. "So I think we have two choices," he said, gaze skimming around the group to see each of their expressions. Their features ranged from fear to confusion to rage. "We could go in and blow this place from the inside out."

The other three seemed to share worried glances when he finished just the basis of the first option. Then he continued with the alternative, saying, "Or we could try to make it on our own out here and risk getting caught by whatever they have out here to be their Gnomes and face some supply problems."

CJ and Suki both winced at that while Gabe put a hand to his temple. "Really," he said, "you know we can't make it out here, but busting the system into the open... Man, it's got to be nearly impossible."

"But we're unstoppable," said Ian, eyes glimmering with hope and eagerness. He felt a shiver run down his spine and pass through his limbs at the little bit of light he saw waiting at the end of the tunnel they were all trapped in. "We beat it before. We'll do it again."

Suki gave Ian a pained look. "Why can't we just go back? We'd be safer in the walls of the first Tower. We wouldn't feel so lost and-"

"Did any of you notice that we can practically see the coast now?" asked Ian, hoping to encourage his fellow escapees. "We're almost there. This may be a prison, but this is our chance to make a break."

"That," noted Gabe with a glow of humor alight in his eyes, "and we're all in more danger back in there than we are out here. Headmaster's after us and most of the student body knows what we pulled off today."

Another silence lingered between the four of them. It was broken once again by CJ.

"If we're going to break the system, we'd better start moving in. It's getting dark and if our Gnomes were bad, I can only imagine that Level Two is worse." She looked over one shoulder at the dying light that was barely managing to slip through the thick leaves overhead. "We should start heading in."

Ian put one arm around her; Gabe took Suki's hand. Together, the four trudged through the forest with it's growing shadows, unaware of what they were going to run up against in Tower Prep: Level Two.

* * *

**A/N: for those of you who think this is short, this is actually long for me. So please try to refrain from complaints. But anyways, I do enjoy reviews. They make me write faster ^.^**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the lapses between updates. Got a lot on my mind and even more on my plate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep.**

* * *

Gabe was the first to see the buildings of the school. "Here we go again," he sighed, looking over his shoulder to see Ian trying to help the girls along through the thicker undergrowth. The shrubbery and plant life in Level Two were much thicker than they were back on the grounds of the first campus. "Another day, another school." A waning smile fluttered across his lips before fading as he heard the familiar sound of an intercom system come on.

Ian, CJ, and Suki all stared up into the trees. It sounded like it was right above them.

"New students, report to the orientation hall," came the voice of Whisper over the intercom systems hanging high up in the trees over their heads. All of the teens flinched in the shock of hearing that voice so close when they thought they had left it far behind. "New students, report to the orientation hall."

CJ's scared eyes found Ian and he just pulled away from the girls and up towards Gabe. "I think they know we're here," said the preflex, gaze flitting across the brick buildings and the perfectly groomed campus. It was almost empty; the whole place was nearly void of people except for a few students in red milling around the open spaces.

"Who are they?" asked Suki, eyes finding the moving bodies in the Level Two campus. "I thought she said hardly anyone made it this far." She stepped up near Ian and Gabe, CJ close behind her.

"It's still nearly empty," remarked Ian before taking the lead with the others close behind him. "And who knows what she meant? They're just computers."

"Well, they already know we're here," noted CJ with a slight quiver in her voice as some of the students already in Level Two were already pointing to her and the other three. One face stood out in the crowd.

"Is that-"

"Emily?" Gabe was shocked for a moment before moving towards the campus. He couldn't believe... She had been part of the Broken. Were there any others from the group in Level Two? His mind whirled as he kept moving.

"Gabe, really, I don't have a good feeling about this," said Ian as his friend was already bolting ahead and trying to see if it really was his vice president inside the shelters of another Tower Prep facility. His vision warped for a second and he only saw someone grabbing Suki's hand-

"Come with me, mimicry," came the voice of a boy who had Suki by the wrist. "We'll show you where to go for your orientation." She turned her head to find someone trying to lead her away. Suki looked to the others, but they were trying to figure what was going on-

"Hands off," hissed Ian, pushing the other teen away from Suki. He released her, dark eyes staring Ian down as the preflex began to continue his threats. "No one's going anywhere until we get some answers, got that?" His face was twisted into a furious expression that showed his clear dislike to not having all the information he wanted.

Gabe turned away from Emily, and CJ found Ian looking like he was about to tear someone to shreds if he didn't get what he wanted.

Instead of getting answers, two more boys in the crimson Tower Prep uniforms came up behind Ian and grabbed his arms with force; they weren't letting go any time soon. No matter how much the preflex thrashed and tore against the grip of the two other boys, he wasn't able to break free. "We're taking you to your orientation." And he was dragged off, the other three being taken off separately only moments later.

* * *

**A/N: Review or I won't update again.**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another update for you. Sorry it took so long. Just always forgot about this story. But no worries, it's on my list now. I'll update sooner, hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep.**

* * *

Ian managed to get his bearings. "Where did you take them?" he asked, immediately beginning to rise out of his chair, hostility flaming off of him violently. He didn't even get to fully stand before he was shoved back into the chair. Another question formed in his mind. "Whe-"

"This is where you will report for your training," responded one of the girls in the darker areas of the room. Her long dark hair flowed over one shoulder, almost reminding Ian of CJ when her hair was down in a ponytail like that. "We will show you to the dorm you will be sharing with the other preflexes later."

His mind froze. "What are you talking about?" he asked, honestly shocked that so many people were in this room. And how had the girl known his question before the first word had even come from him? "Just tell me-"

"Gabe is with the other hypersuaders," replied a deeper voice from another side of the room. Some of the crowd parted to reveal a burly man that reminded Archer of Coach from the original campus. "CJ is with her fellow perceptionists and Suki is with the mimicries." The man's dark eyes shone down like two fiery suns at Ian; Archer's lips curled up in a partial snarl. "I am Preflex," continued the instructor as he began to pace away from the chair Ian was practically being held captive in. "I'm glad to see another join our class."

Ian glared with his enraged brown eyes. They all knew everything he was about to say right before the words tumbled out of his mouth. Ian couldn't decide whether to hate it or to question it.

Seconds later, it struck him. Preflex. That had been the instructor's name. So they-

"Yes, Archer, we all possess the exact same ability as you do. We have our own campus for people of this gift, as do the other powers. Of course, each campus is small with only one classroom and two dorms, but it's plenty." Preflex kept walking, his massive hands latched together behind his back. "Your friends will progress in controlling their powers just as you will here."

Once more, Ian was about to stand but found a hand on his shoulder, pinning him into the chair with a mercilessly harsh grip.

"You will not see them again, Ian." Preflex kept his eloquent words flowing like a rushing river. "You are to stay on your own campus. Each power has their own campus and they're separated to keep troublemakers, such as your posse, apart."

A small laugh was roused from the group of future-seers that stood around Ian. He had no idea why all of this fuss over him, but he couldn't stand it. The preflex was willing to charge after the man in the room just to find an escape; he never thought in a thousand years that he would miss Tower Prep. And suddenly, he did.

"Here is where you truly develop this gift you were given. This is where the seniors go, Ian. You happen to be the youngest preflex we've ever had at Level Two." The instructor's eyes raked over Ian like he was fresh meat and he was wondering what to make with it. "Level One was just for the rest of your high school career. This here is where you really learn."

Dread sank into Ian and it was suddenly heavy upon his shoulders like he had just been given a ton of bricks to carry. Maybe he had grown to love Tower Prep. Or he just really hated the second version of it.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm. I'm liking where I'm getting this now. Anyone up for reviewing 'cause I sure love reading reviews!**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm especially proud of this chapter. And don't worry if Gabe's OOC. Reasons, reasons…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tower Prep.**

* * *

Gabe had to take a few looks at everything again. It was so calming. It was so persuading. He was ready to just sit himself down with Hypersuade and learn everything there was to learn about his powers. He was ready for that. But Hypersuade could only teach one student at a time normally with the occasional assembly of all the Hypersuasions where it would be almost like a conference.

With a silent sigh, Gabe curled up on his bed to sleep, mind whirling with all the ideas of what he could learn. He was so eager to learn. Gabe wanted to learn everything. He wanted to know the secrets that hid within himself. He had so many that had to be drawn out...

Learning would be his drug. He had to learn. He had to know more. His head wanted to wrap around facts and thoughts about himself that he could never fully grasp without the help of his other Hypersuasions. He was ready to take on anything. But first, he had to sleep. Then he had to wait for his first lesson with Hypersuade.

Gabe couldn't wait.

* * *

Suki's worst nightmare had come to life. Everyone's voices were in the wrong bodies, and she knew it. Not all these people could really be there. She could only hear voices, all her other senses closed off from the horror of knowing she was tied to a chair and her mouth was silenced by a gag and her eyes were hidden with a rag across her dark eyes.

All she could hear were the millions of voices that poured into her ears. Her father's. Her mother's. Her brother's. It was like years and years of suffering being pounded into her skull and forced into her ears so she could listen to all those voices driving her into herself.

She just wanted to hide. All the misery was like mountains and mountains of guilt that finally built up to come crumbling down. She knew she was in a room of Mimicries. She knew that. She had heard the name Mimicry passed around in many tongues that were foreign to her. She knew that these people had to have had the voices once to mimic them... didn't they?

Suki couldn't help but second guess herself as her ears picked out another sound in the mumble and murmur of voices and tones and sounds that flooded the room with a dark air. She could hear an unfamiliar sound in the furthest pits of the room. Suki focused on that one sound, letting it consume her mind as she let her powers repeat the name of Mimicry over and over and over again in her head.

The tones and words changed that had been screamed and chanted by all the students around her. Now they all breathed one word. "Mimicry." They were like a mob, speaking as one on the same beat. "Mimicry." Suki could feel the power behind all of these people all mimicking that one voice she had picked out of the crowd. "Mimicry."

As Suki waited for another beat of the name to ring out through the room, she tried to loosen her bonds that held her tied to a chair. The voices never came. Instead, the girl picked up the sound of heels pushing towards her. _Click! Click! Click! Click!_

Suki tried to focus on that, worried that the others could get into her head again. She let that soft sound ring through her skull like church bells on a crisp Sunday morning.

It took her a few moments through squeezed shut eyes and her intense focus to realize that the mask that had covered her eyes had fallen away and the bonds that held her wrists had disappeared. She also found that the gag that had kept her silent was gone.

Tentatively, Suki opened one eye. The first thing out of her mouth was a horrified scream of sheer terror.

She was staring into a crowd of herself. And each let out the exact same scream at the exact same time, making the whole hall ring with the shrill shrieks of so many voices all united as one.

Mimicry was the only one who hadn't mimicked Suki's appearance as all her students had. She stood right behind the girl, purplish eyes glaring with almost an evil gleam in them. She leaned over Suki's shoulder and whispered in the girl's ear, "Welcome to Level Two."

A chill ran through Suki's spine as she recognized the voice of Whisper119.

* * *

CJ watched the few students that stood before her with a dark apprehension lingering in her eyes. She watched as Perception paced around her like a jaguar waiting to pounce upon cornered prey. CJ's dark gaze didn't follow the older woman. She just read her face whenever she came into view.

Worry was laced upon CJ's features and everyone could read her like an open book. Because they all could. Each was a Perceptionist just like the dark-haired girl was. She was worried because none of them were readable.

Every face was an emotionless slate. Each was an empty sheet of paper. Each was nothing. None of them had anything that CJ could read, making it impossible to assess the situation at hand. And she was worried because she wanted to know what was going on at all times. Especially when she didn't have any of her friends around to help her. CJ was entirely on her own.

Perception said, "You're afraid."

CJ nodded. How could she deny it? It was written cleanly across her features. She was the only one in the room with a face that wasn't made out of pure stone.

"You miss your friends. You don't know where to go. You can't read anyone."

CJ nodded once more. There was nothing else that she could do. She was terrified of what had happened to her friends and what could've become of them.

The voice of Perception was like water over rocks, soft and soothing. "You don't know how to read any of us," she said gently. "We're all able to read the minutest details on each others faces, but you have none of that skill." The woman's blonde hair was in a ponytail pulled tight, stretching out her features a bit and making her seem almost older. "You can learn from us, Candace."

"CJ," hissed the girl through her teeth. She wasn't about to let them get the satisfaction of having power over her. If CJ was just that readable to them, she'd make it even easier for the other Perceptionists to see her disgust. "It's not Candace. It's CJ."

"Until you earn your place among us," breathed Perception darkly, stopping her circling and moving into the crowd of students that quickly parted for her, "you are Candace."

CJ already knew this woman would either make her or break her. She was afraid that she would break before she got past day one.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unless I get more reviews, I'm stopping soon. So please review.**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter. Not really getting enough reviews to keep this going, guys. If you want more, you need to review so that I know you really want it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tower Prep.**

* * *

Ian only took two days in finding his own escape route. He had to use the locker room's back door to get out and then from there walk into the trees to find another campus. Any other campus, really. That was all he needed to know how to escape. If he could relay his escape plan to the others, they'd all be fine and they could get out and keep moving until civilization was found.

He had already run into the tetrachromatic vision campus and the super-hearing campus. Ian had been busted each time and handed over to Preflex for a thorough examination before taking on the punishment of doing nine more workout sessions each day to build up his body strength. He was almost glad to have had those sessions because he came across the Tower Preppers that had super strength three nights later and he was actually ready for them. Of course, he had been handed back to Preflex again and given a paper to write alongside of his extra workout sessions and normal homework dedicated solely to his powers.

Ian was slowly losing hope, but he knew that if he kept looking, he'd find the others soon enough. They couldn't be too far away. They couldn't be.

He ran the list of eight Cardinal directions through his mind and used the stars above as somewhat of a guide to where he hadn't yet searched for his posse.

Five more nights of sneaking out and he still saw no sign of them or any other campuses. He had been expanding his range, going out earlier and sneaking back in later without anyone noticing. There were no roommates in Level Two. Ian had free range and nothing to worry about. He never had to be in on time.

The sensors that the original campus had had were nonexistent here. There were no obstacles to keep Ian in or out of the Preflex Campus. He couldn't help but wonder why. Why would no one need sensors to ensure that the students stay within the building? Something weird had to be up, but he was more worried about finding the others and getting out before anything serious happened.

It was almost two weeks after the incident with the Tetrachromatic Vision Campus that he ran into CJ.

He had first seen her lithe form shifting through the shadows only about fifteen yards off. Ian's first thought was that she was a gnome. It would've been the first time he had heard of the gnomes in the forests of Level Two. The lack of security was bothering him. Ian kept his head low and moved closer to her, keeping downwind and behind the figure before he could get close enough to see it was her.

It was her hair that set him off to the fact that she wasn't dangerous. Gnomes had no hair. And then he saw the petite uniform that she wore, clad in pleated skirt and knee high socks. He knew she had to be another student. He moved in, hoping that it wasn't someone who would turn him in like the other three campuses had when he had been found snooping.

CJ had turned suddenly, her eyes finding his broad shoulders and cropped hair. "Ian?"

"Good to see a familiar face," he breathed after she had run into his arms. He held her tightly, feeling her press her face into the crook of his neck. Ian felt like this made his day. After all the working out and all the pain of struggling and studying, it was good to know that his toils had paid off and now he could finally hold a friend in his arms and feel like he wasn't completely alone.

"It's horrible without knowing someone," breathed CJ, leaning into his warm body with a certain eagerness. "I miss knowing that I have a friend on the inside."

Ian ran a hand through her soft brown hair. "We'll be fine," he said, still stroking her chocolate locks. "I've already got a plan." The preflex had to come up with one yet, but he needed to reassure CJ. "I'll get us all out of here, CJ. I promise."

The two parted later that night after working on trying to find the other two campuses that they were on a search for. They still needed to hear some word of Suki and Gabe's situations in their own dorms.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure where this is going… But whatever. Review!**

**~Sky**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: I've decided that I won't continue this. Without the drive of the show, I don't really care to finish this. I know it sounds bad putting it that way, but it's the truth.**

**But I'm issuing a challenge.**

**For anyone who wants to write it, I can give you the plotline for the rest of the story and the sequel.**

**Yes, there would've been a sequel.**

**Send in a review telling me that you want to take on the challenge and I'll PM you the rest of the plotlines that I have in my head.**

**I'm sorry that it will not be finished, but at least I'm giving someone the opportunity to finish it for me.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and such, but this is the end of Skylark Evanson's reign with "Level 2".**

**Goodbye and thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
